New Addition: Team 3's New Member's Test
Participants: Akatori Yamanaka & Minako Senju Title: New Addition: Team 3's New Member's Test Akatori2: ~Akatori stood quietly against the wooden column of roof in the main sector of Amegakure. Today she would be meeting her newly recruited third member, Minako Senju. She had failed one of her last genin, Kemono Hoshigaki, back to the Academy. Kemono was a strong boy, but he was naiive to the rules of a shinobi. If Akatori allowed him to go on missions with the squad, he was a liability to the rest of them and could very well get them killed. There was a slight smirk on her face. She was truly excited to test out this genin, as she had an old trick up her sleeve. Once the boy arrived, Akatori would turn to him and begin to talk. ~ "Welcome Minako. I am Akatori Yamanaka, and I shall be your new Jounin Leader. It's only us today as you are being tested if you can make in on Team Three. " ~ She would reach behind her and toss a backpack between them. It hit the ground with a loud thud. ~ " Today, you shall run 100 laps around the village, no stopping. That backpack must be on you at all times too. It weighs about..100lbs. "~ She said, a slight teasing tone from her last few words. This training was something Kagato-Sama once used when training her and Team One. It was an oldie, but a goodie for really getting genin into shape. ~ " Of course you can quit at anytime, but that will punch you a ticket right back to class in the Academy. And if you stop or fall at anytime..you will have to start over from the top." ~ Offering a small bow of the head, she spoke softly to him. ~ "I wish you luck." ~ Akatori would lean on the post and face the street he would be running around. She had a bag on smaller stones in her hand. They were as big as marbles, but sharp and hard. Each time Minako would pass by, Akatori would throw one at either his shin, thigh, or neck.~ Kazurabaa: -Minako walked on the path leading directly through the village, with hands in his pockets and a bang partially covering his left eye, his hair the color of the darkest night, yet eyes the color of the purest glacier he walked through the main street in the village leading the main sector of Amegakure where he would meet his new squad3 sensei. nobody would tell him what she would look like for some reason it was very odd he thought to himself "Maybe she is a hulking women who could crush giant boulders with her bar hands? maybe she was just someone who was to be cautious of?" he stoped for a second looking around as he stopped thinking to himself before walking onwards, reaching the main sector of Amegakure he stood in the street where he was to meet his new sensei, standing out amoung the crowd was a single women of maybe 5"8" or 5"9" in height? walking forward a few feet he greeted her with a slight bow and a nod of his head as his gaze kept sliding down to her chest every few seconds before gazing back up to her eyes as she greeted him, welcoming him and then stating her name and rank as well as what her plans for the day were before finishing up and placing a backpack between them he whispered slightly a faint wisp of a smile whispering across his lips as he stared into her eyes "It is a pleasure to meet you miss Akatori Yamanaka, I suppose I should start calling you sensei now though huh?" he remained silent after that listening to her explanation finish up eyeing the big sharp marble type projectiles. lifting the backpack up with ease he placed it over his shoulder, and began to walk forward his walk slowly turning into a jog and then a light sprint having had years of practice and training in endurance he had started disciplining himself at a very young age about give or take the age of 7? or 8? running forward and onward he ran for a full 15 laps straight before slowing a little but so he was jogging slow enough to focus a bit fortifying his legs and hips with chakra and picking speed back up he ran for a good 50 laps moaning a bit load every time she hit him with one of the sharp marble like projectiles, before having to release the chakra gasping a little faintly sweating, picking up his speed again he growled slightly to himself "Come on Minako, you got this you can do this!" running forward a bit faster then before he let himself go of his tiredness and ran onward hitting the startling line 34 more times, getting to the last lap he was gasping craving water and getting a bit hungry his pace slowed as he lightly jogged and finally made it to the finish line he looked over at Akatori Sensei gasping a bit his voice a bit raspy from his throat and mouth being so dry "Water, please?!" he fall against the wall sliding down as he caught his breath- Akatori2: ~Akatori would shake her head each time the rock would hit him. All the boy did was moan and take it, leaving her to question him. Minako would definetly have bruises all over his body due to this. Once he was done, she offered a small smirk as he pleaded for water. ~ "Well, looks like you are already well suited for training as you are physically capable of dealing with some minor labor.."~ She said, a small smirk on her face. Akatori would reach back into her pouch and throw him a small canister filled with water. ~ "Drink up. As for your next and final part. I need you to find me the diamond hidden inside the backpack. Once you finish, you are free to go. One exception, you may not empty the bag of it's conent. " ~ This seemed relatively easy to be done, but all the stones in the bag were jagged and sharp, easily able to cut him if he reached the wrong way into the bag. The two inch diamond was hidden at the bottom of the bag, as was awaiting to be rescued.~ Kazurabaa: -Minako looked at her directly in the eyes each time he was it with the rocks moaning and taking it with not problems, looking into her eyes he saw a questioning look in her eyes after each throw. Minako could already feel the welts and bruises upon his body aching as he finished up his laps and listened to her talk as he hung on to every word she said as if like bee's to honeys. catching the small canister she tossed to him he unscrewed the lid before taking a small sip and screwing it back on standing back up as she explained the second test she would put him through and blinked in suprise before he spoke "That is it? that is all I have to do?" He frowned slightly gazing into her eyes as he ripped off his right sleeve wraping it around his hand he thrust his hand into the far left side of the bag since it was common knowledge that if you go in the middle stuff that is unstable tends to collapse inwards but if you go from the left you can push it to the right well reaching at the same time. reaching into the bottom he felt the smooth surface of diamond whcih was different from rocks because although they were both pointy the diamonds had a smoother texture, pulling his hand to the tip of the bag with a diamond in his hand. pushing the diamond into the inner top of the bage he took out his kunai and sliced around the diamond shaped indent in the bag and bundled it up around the diamond handing it to Akaroti-Sensei- Akatori2: ~Akatori smirked as the boy digged his hand through the bag, using cloth from his sleeve to soften the cutting factor of the rocks. He then used a kunai to dig out the diamond by making a small enough hole. ~ "Well well, interesting way of getting the diamond. " ~ She spoke calmly, accepting it from him. ~"However, there is always more than one way to solve a problem. "~ She would approach the bag and tilt it slightly, to reveal a compartment at the bottom of it. Carefully, Akatori unzipped it, revealing that a second diamond was underneath the layers of stone. Once showing him this, she would lift the bag up with ease and carry it on her back. ~ " Good work today...and Welcome aboard Team Three."~ She gave him a polite smile before placing her hands into the Seal of the Ram, vanishing before the boy's eyes.~ Kazurabaa: -Minako grinned at her upon seeing her sweet lips curve into a cute smirk as he brought her the diamond, watching her carefully as she walked over unzippering the bottom pocket on the bag he watched as she revealed a second diamond he frowned looking at it before looking at her. "Although there was an alternative route to obtaining the goal, it was accomplished either way though and will time to spare." As she lifted her bag up and placed it atop her back and spoke. "Thank you Akatori-Sensei." he said right before she gave him a polite smile placing her hands together in a seal and disappearing he yawned a bit before walking back home stepping down the steps and walking to his bed taking his clothes off striping naked before ploping face first into his bed falling asleep- Results: Minako is brought onto the Team